Gabriela Guzmán
Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1999 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |instagram = gabrielaguzman4238 |sindicato = ANDA |demo = CharaVoz Nathalie Sancoeur.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Gabriela Guzmán Gabriela Guzmán es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Tamao_Tamamura.png|Tamao Tamamura de Shaman King, su personaje mas conocido. Betty Brant - SP2R.png|Betty Brant en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. CharaImage Mayura.png|Nathalie Sancoeur / Mayura en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Poromon2.png‎ |Poromon de Digimon. Cassie Cage - Mortal Kombat 11.png|Cassandra "Cassie" Cage en Mortal Kombat X y Mortal Kombat 11. SOLOL3-37.png|L3-37 en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. JuguetenArena-TS4.png|Juguete en arena en Toy Story 4. Shosanna_Dreyfus_Mélanie_Laurent_Bastardos_sin_Gloria.png|Shosana Dreyfus en Bastardos sin gloria. Atari_-_IsleofDogs.png|Atari Kobayashi en Isla de perros. Chocofruta.png|Chocofruta en Hora de Aventura. Charmcaster uaf by infernalwolf-d6h1zlw.png |Charmcaster en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Señorita_Mangancha.jpg|Srta. Mangancha (1era voz) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Grandma-chata-victor-and-valentino-0.89.jpg|Abuela Chata en Víctor y Valentino. Alcaldesa.png|Alcaldesa de Scooby-Doo Misterios S.A.. GLEELaurenZizes.png|Lauren Zizes en Glee: Buscando la fama (Temporadas 1-3). Bansha5.jpg|Bansha en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. FYLZZP-Whendy.png|Whendy Sails en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. SraNeloCCS.PNG|Srta. Nelo / Reina Flatultiti en Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos. SPOP18Castaspella.png|Castaspella en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Versitude.png|Versitude en El otro reino. Agente_Kewyn.png|Agente Kewyn de Generador Rex. A Epic Magic Skeleton.png|Un Esqueleto Mágico-Real (UEMR) en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Punching_Judy-0.png|Judy también en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Scorpion 2 1178.png|Escorpión en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Trash and Scrabihta.png|Trash (rubia) en Un show más. EMH-MadameHydra.png|Madame Hydra en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Spitfire.png|Spitfire en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. GusSister-1.png|Hermana del Sr. Gus en Tío Grandpa. Elena--8.84.jpg|Princesa Elena en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer. LS Corte.png|Corte en La canción perdida. 572e40e0a5.jpg|Namie Amamiya en El bosque del piano. Yukari Yukino - Your Name.jpg|Yukari Yukino en Your Name. Profesora Kobayashi 04.png|Profesora de Kanna en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Kuromukuro Secretaria ONU.png|Secretaria General en Kuromukuro. Kemi.png|Princesa Kemi de Los Simpson. SorenCM.png|Soren en Capitana Marvel y Spider-Man: Lejos de casa. Anunciadora del Mosasaurus - JW.png|Sarah en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Reportera-RNCD.png|Philippa Thomas en Jurassic World: El reino caído. Presentadora de noticias - WR.png|Presentadora de noticias en Wifi Ralph. Scanner_UglyDolls.png|Escáner en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos Mujer-iguana-krypto-the-superdog.png|Mujer iguana en Krypto, el Superperro Beatrice-zeul-dc-super-hero-girls-2019-65.7.jpg|Beatrice Zeul en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) Frightwig2-1-.png|Medusa en Ben 10. PTV-SMH.png|Periodista en la TV en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. 4D-M1N - Resistance.png|4D-M1N en Star Wars: La Resistencia. Arbitro (Big Hero6).PNG|La Referee en Grandes héroes y en la serie del mismo nombre. Mom-character-web-desktop.png|Mamá de Pinky en Pinky Malinky. IM-Desagrado (Jill).png|Desagrado de Jill Andersen en Intensa mente. MLP-Zecora1.png|Zecora (2° voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Asha-Yara-Greyjoy-Season-2-asha-greyjoy-37073316-1280-720.jpg|Yara Greoyjoy (2° voz) en Game of Thrones. Filmografía Series de TV Ashley Hinshaw *Colleen O'Brien en Agente Carter *Ella misma en Chica indiscreta Otros * Gabi Cañero-Reed (Selenis Leyva) en Diario de una futura Presidenta (2020-presente) * Stacey Beswick (Kimmy Gatewood) en Glow (2017-2020) *Versitude (Alvina Agosto) en El otro reino (2016) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) **Lauren Zizes (Ashley Fink) (temp. 1-3) **Andrea Carmichael (Earlene Davis) (temp. 4-6) **Sikh (Sharon Muthu) (temp. 2, ep. 25) **Universitaria (Tara Holt) (temp. 4, ep. 85) **Arwiyyd Johnson (Andi Chapman) (temp. 5, ep. 94) **Cliente (Bonnie Bailey-Reed) (temp. 5, ep. 97) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2013-2014) **Jane Bodehouse (Patricia Bethune) (temp. 7) **Verónica (Marina Benedict) (temp. 6, ep. 62) **Maggie Devins (Rebecca McFarland) (temp. 6, ep. 62) *Chica indiscreta (2009-2012) **Sawyer Bennett (Chanel Farrell) (temp. 3) **Brandeis (Bree Williamson) (temp. 3) **Ella misma (Elizabeth Quinn Brown) (temp. 5) **Amira Abbar (Andrea Gabriel) (temp. 6) **Ella misma (Nastia Liukin) (temp. 2, ep. 30) **Katie (Elena Hurst) (temp. 3, ep. 45) **Fotógrafa (Laurie Simmons) (temp. 4, ep. 83) **Joanna (Sonequa Martin-Green) (temp. 5, ep. 90) **Ella misma (Doreen Remen) (temp. 6, ep. 117) *Parker McKenna (Marina Black) en Seis pies bajo tierra (temp.2) (2002) *Mira Berenson en Homeland *Kono Kalakaua en Hawaii Cinco-0 *November en Dollhouse *Grinella (Sharon Taylor) en Level Up *Frankie (Alana Randall) en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos *Chantal en American Horror Story: Coven *Abby Bennett Wilson (Persia White) en Diarios de vampiros *Holly Shumpert en El rey de Queens *Jan en Hechiceras *El mentalista *Dawn May (Sam Doumit) (T3 ep 11) *Castle: *Charlotte Boyd / La Bella Durmiente *Jasmine *Corinne *Ashley Robinson *Lillian Hernandez *Laura Westbourne *Joyce *Voces adicionales en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. *Elina (ciclo11) y Kim Kardashian West (ciclo 13) en La siguiente supermodelo americana. Miniseries *Glorvina en Parade's End Películas Elizabeth Banks *Betty Brant en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Betty Brant en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Betty Brant en El Hombre Araña (2002) Sharon Blynn *Soren en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) *Soren en Capitana Marvel (2019) Kate Bosworth *Anna Howland en Siempre Alice (2014) *Emma Hoyt en Duelo de titanes (2000) Otros *Claire Baptiste (Karen Glave) en Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad (2019) *Policía (Nadine Roden) en ¡Shazam! (2019) *Janice Lincoln (Claire Rushbrook) / Agente de aduana (Giada Benedetti) (trailer) en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) *Senadora Williams (CCH Pounder) en Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos (2019/trailer) *Delia Shepherd (Molly McNearney) en Dumplin (2019) *Lesley (Pippa Bennett-Warner) en Johnny English 3.0 (2018) *Philippa Thomas (Ella misma) en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) *L3-37 (Phoebe Waller-Bridge) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) *Xoliswa (Sydelle Noel) en Pantera Negra (2018) *Roenick (Levy Tran) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) *Capitana Watson (Sarah Shahi) en Hangman (2017) *Voz de detección en Blade Runner 2049 (2017) *Gwyneth Cravens (Lindsey Kraft) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2017) *Beth (Grainne Keenan) en El implacable (2017) *Senadora Acantha (Florence Kasumba) / Reina Hipólita (Connie Nielsen) (trailer 2) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Periodista en la TV en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Mamá de Kevin (Rosemary Howard) en Fragmentado (2017) *Dra. Sheila Smith (Molly Parker) en American Pastoral (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Dawn (Liza Colón-Zayas) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sarah (Courtney James Clark) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Sybil (Nina Arianda) en El ocaso de una vida (2014) *Lorraine (Roberta Valderrama) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Profesora Paquet (Carmela Rappazzo) en Un pájaro del aire (2011) *Pauline Gray (Jo Hartley) en David Brent: Vida en la carretera *Nikki (Lenora Crichlow) en The Late Bloomer *Celeste (Aurora Perrineau) en Pasajeros *Charlotte Fox (Amy Shindler) en Everest *Mujer gorda (Venetka Georgieva) en Camino hacia el terror 6 *Eliza (Adepero Oduye) en 12 años esclavo (Buena Vista) *Azafata (Claire Tran) en Lucy *Livia Saint en El castigador *Cara Carbot en Ahora sí es amor *Katja en Miss Marzo *Chloe en Programa de protección para princesas *Nan (Annette Miller) y voces adicionales en Los hombres de negocios *Linda Kwan (Laara Ong) en El mejor regalo de navidad *Srita. Heller en Dumb and Dumberer *Sara Caraway (La mujer) (Bojana Novakovic) en La reunión del diablo *Angelina Johnson en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego *Joy en Amigos con derechos *Andrea en Born to Race *Annie Hayes (Brooke D'Orsay) en Lecciones para enamorarse *Jessica y Fan de Oz en American Pie: El reencuentro *Chef de la cebolla en Eternamente comprometidos *Madre de niña en Bienvenido a los 40 *Mesera en La tierra prometida *Libby en Ligeramente fracasada *Voz de reportera en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque *Bruja peliroja en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas *Gina en Chicas armadas y peligrosas *Presentadora en Behind the Candelabra *Enfermera, Clienta de gimnasio y Abogada en Sangre, sudor y gloria *Hipo McGee y Mary en Son como niños 2 *Reportera en La caída de la Casa Blanca *Estudiante en conferencia #2 en El conjuro *Estilista en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? *Sirvienta de Mika en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai *Oceta y Empleada #2 del restaurante 1 en El abuelo sinvergüenza *Chen Sam en Burton y Taylor *Dolly en Verano en febrero: Una historia real *Loryn en Venganza sangrienta *Locutora de radio, Recepcionista británica y Mamá de Jorge en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Laura en Godzilla *Megara en Hércules *Corredora de bienes, Mujer 1 y Chica en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 *Margaret en El código enigma *Tammy en Top Five *Dra. Hallerman en Francotirador *Enfermera 2 en El destino de Júpiter *Secretaria #2 de Christian en Cincuenta sombras de Grey *Esposa furiosa en Vacaciones *Emily Ratajkowski en Entourage: La película *Srta. Scrivner en Legado *Penny McGregor en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies *Vendedora de autos en Logan *Voces adicionales en Hulk: El hombre increíble *Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado *Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong *Voces adicionales en Avatar *Voces adicionales en El solista *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua *Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película *Voces adicionales en El mundo mágico de Terabithia *Voces adicionales en Control total *Voces adicionales en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego *Voces adicionales en Amor a distancia *Voces adicionales en Pase libre *Voces adicionales en Margaret *Voces adicionales en La invención de Hugo Cabret *Voces adicionales en Destino final 5 *Voces adicionales en Capitán América: El primer vengador *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer *Voces adicionales en Una esposa de mentira *Voces adicionales en Proyecto X *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo *Voces adicionales en El sorprendente Hombre Araña *Voces adicionales en S.O.S. Familia en apuros *Voces adicionales en A toda madre *Voces adicionales en Ni un paso atrás (versión Buena Vista) *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 *Voces adicionales en Ladrona de identidades *Voces adicionales en Admisiones *Voces adicionales en 12 desafíos: Recargado *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z *Voces adicionales en Titanes del pacífico *Voces adicionales en Elysium *Voces adicionales en Circuito cerrado *Voces adicionales en El juego de Ender *Voces adicionales en El mayordomo *Voces adicionales en El quinto poder *Voces adicionales en Ajuste de cuentas *Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad *Voces adicionales en Malas palabras *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? *Voces adicionales en Frecuencia mortal 3 *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Voces adicionales en RoboCop *Voces adicionales en Noé *Voces adicionales en Need for Speed: La película *Voces adicionales en Mujeres al ataque *Voces adicionales en Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Voces adicionales en Nuestro video prohibido *Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja *Voces adicionales en Comando Especial 2 *Voces adicionales en Perdida *Voces adicionales en Paddington *Voces adicionales en Drácula, la historia jamás contada *Voces adicionales en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte *Voces adicionales en Electricity *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Era de Ultrón *Voces adicionales en El gran pequeño *Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino *Voces adicionales en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés *Voces adicionales en Spy: Una espía despistada *Voces adicionales en La dama de oro *Voces adicionales en Pixeles *Voces adicionales en Ted 2 *Voces adicionales en Ciudades de papel *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano *Voces adicionales en Dos locas en fuga *Voces adicionales en Sin escape *Voces adicionales en La cumbre escarlata *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en Experta en crisis *Voces adicionales en La quinta ola *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Apocalipsis *Voces adicionales en Mi papá es un gato *Voces adicionales en La llegada *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina *Voces adicionales en Resident Evil: Capítulo final *Voces adicionales en La morgue *Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks *Voces adicionales en Life: Vida inteligente *Voces adicionales en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas *Voces adicionales en Línea mortal: Al límite *Voces adicionales en La Wedding Planner *Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto *Voces adicionales en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Infinity War *Voces adicionales en Los extraños: Cacería nocturna *Voces adicionales en Amor de medianoche *Voces adicionales en Sicario: Día del Soldado *Voces adicionales en Bumblebee *Voces adicionales en Máquinas mortales *Voces adicionales en Glass *Voces adicionales en Dumbo *Voces adicionales en Aladdín *Voces adicionales en La maldición renace Anime *Tamao Tamamura en Shaman King *Emi Mizuchi en Sukeban Deka *Jasmine (T1) / Yasmin (eps. 27 y 28) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Poromon en Digimon 02 *Líder Delmo Azul (ep. 1) en Agent Aika *Abuela de Asuka / Voz en hospital / Operadora (ep. 22) en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Animax) *Erin Norbert en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Panadera (ep. 4) en Elfen Lied *Keiko en Pokémon *Duende mondragona (ep. 7) en Cazadores de duendes *Brandy (2 eps.) / Voces adicionales en Las chicas superpoderosas Z *Controladora en Knights of Sidonia *Secretaria General en Kuromukuro *Profesora de Kanna en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Tercer Dedo en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Corte en La canción perdida *Namie Amamiya en El bosque del piano *Voces adicionales en Burn Up Excess *Voces adicionales en Fate/Extra Last Encore *Voces adicionales en Baki Series animadas Jennifer Hale * Rojo en Ben 10 * Espina / Allison en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Muchacha pirata en Duck Dodgers * Modelo #1 (ep. 17) en Johnny Bravo Grey DeLisle * Mujer guapa (un ep.) / Norma / Actriz en Johnny Bravo * Gretchen Mueller en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? Kari Wahlgren *Charmcaster en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Hope/Charmcaster en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena Britt McKillip *Mecha Boom en ¡El Mundo de Piwi! Otros *Beth en Love, Death & Robots *Srta. Nelo / Reina Flatultiti en Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos *Nathalie Sancoeur en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Medusa en Ben 10 *Agente Kenwyn Jones en Generador Rex *Abuela Chata en Víctor y Valentino *Spitfire / Zecora / Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Alcaldesa Janet Nettles / Brenda (un ep.) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Lee Lee (un cap.) en El laboratorio de Dexter *Casiopea / Voces adicionales en Duck Dodgers *Trash / La Madre de Rigby / Chica Trueno / Concursante 2 / Voces Adicionales (T. 3-) en Un show más *Heather Lane / Celia Clyde / Chris / Ellen Perkins / Marcy en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *4D-M1N en Star Wars: La Resistencia *Srta. Mangancha en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (1° voz) *Nadene en El castigado *Mystake / Bansha / Machia en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Whendy Sails en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets *Madanme Hyper/Vibora / Princesa Ravona en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Houlie en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Esqueleto Real-Mágico en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Frida en Crash Canyon *Vulcana en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Escorpión en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Mayordomo Mentita (ep. "Los Ojos") / Princesa Cara Cuadrada / Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura *Bombón / Princesa Fiona / Mujer en MAD (T. 2) *Comandante Trugg en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Referee (ep. 19) en Grandes héroes: La serie *Mamá de Pinky en Pinky Malinky *Princesa Kime / Annie Crawford / Annie Dubinsky voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Mamá Orangután en ZooMoo *Beatrice Zeul en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) * Tiffany (un ep.) / Coach (ep. 24) / Chica del futuro (ep. 25) / Vaquera (ep. 29) / Recepcionista (ep. 42) / Guía de turismo (ep. 42) / Porrista (ep. 43) /Tina (ep. 45) /Camionera (especial de Navidad) / Jessica Biel (un ep.) / Caperucita Roja (ep. 55) / Samantha Roca (ep. 63) / Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo * Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja * Voces adicionales en Los patos astutos * Voces adicionales en Padre de familia (T. 4-) * Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) * Voces adicionales en Patoaventuras (2017) * Voces adicioanles en Manzana y Cebollín * Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) * Voces adicionales en La colina de Watership Películas animadas *Juguete en arena en Toy Story 4 *Escáner en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos *Presentadora de Noticias en Wifi Ralph *Atari Kobayashi / Intérprete Nelson en Isla de perros *Princesa Elena en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Referee en Grandes héroes *Luna en Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Desagrado de Jill Anderson en Intensa mente *Sra. Chow en Kung Fu Panda 3 *Eva en Angry Birds: La película *Voces adicionales en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos *Voces adicionales en Reyes de las olas *Voces adicionales en Open Season: Amigos salvajes *Voces adicionales en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Voces adicionales en Rango *Voces adicionales en El reino secreto *Voces adicionales en Turbo *Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos 2 *Voces adicionales en Minions *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Voces adicionales en Zootopia *Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película *Voces adicionales en ¡Perrito! *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces 2 *Voces adicionales en Coco *Voces adicionales en La estrella de Belén *Voces adicionales en Sherlock Gnomes *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 *Voces adicionales en Parque mágico *Voces adicionales en Los locos Addams (2019) Películas de anime * Yukari Yukino en Your Name Especiales animados * Chestnut Magnifico en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico Telenovelas brasileñas Camila Morgado *Malu Trindade en Vivir la vida *Noemia en Avenida Brasil *Madame Vitoria en Las Brasileñas Otros papeles *Alicia (Jéssica Ellen) en Hombre Nuevo *Angélica (Carol Rainato) en Rastros de Mentiras *Valeria (Ellen Rocche) en El astro *Siá Benvinda de Aráujo (Cláudia Ohana) en Cuento encantado *Tieko (Miwa Yanagizawa) en Dinosaurios y Robots *Teresa Batalha (Drica Moraes) en CuChiCheos Telenovelas turcas *Hatice (Ayşegül Cengiz Akman) en Misericordia Videojuegos * Cassie Cage en Mortal Kombat X * Cassie Cage en Mortal Kombat 11 * She-Hulk, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Arizona Annie, Ravonna Renslayer / Elektra Noir en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Intertrack *KiteTeam *Labo *Mystic Sound S.A. *Román Sound *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces Externos *ANDA *Gabriela Guzmán en Doblaje Méxicano ANDA Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA